1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to product migration analysis and, specifically, to data mining for analyzing product migration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Product and service market data may be recorded in customer database systems. As the lifetime of a legacy product expires or nears expiration, customers may migrate from the legacy product to a newer version or release of the same or similar product.